


Secret Talent

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Secret Talent

"Could you please try and come back in one piece?" You pleaded with Dean.

"I promise babe, we'll be back in a few days." Dean smiled as he kissed you goodbye.

You walked back into the bunker looking for something to do. You figured you might as well clean up the place while the boys were away. But that could wait until tomorrow...you were exhausted. You guys had been on hunt after hunt. The only reason you were staying behind today was you were so tired you almost got yourself killed last night. You went to take a shower and go to sleep. The next morning you woke up much later than you were used to and went to make some coffee. When you felt like a person again you decided you might as well get started, you turned on your music so loud you couldn't hear anything and went to change. You threw on sweats and one of Dean's t-shirts and some fuzzy socks and got started. You started in the library...you guys were really messy. There were books everywhere and some beer bottles from Dean's last guilt trip. Your favorite song came on and you couldn't resist dancing as you went to plug up Sammy's laptop. You started picking up beer bottles when your music went off. You stopped dead in your tracks and spun around only to see Dean, Sam, and Cas standing there laughing at you. Dean and Sam were a little banged up but they all seemed fine.

“Oh. Uh, hey guys. I was just, uh, cleaning up.” You explained.

“And dancing around the room.” Dean managed to say in the midst of all his laughter.

“Hey, it's not like she was bad.” Sam added.

“Annnnd I'm gonna go explode.” You felt the heat traveling to your cheeks.

“Come on babe. You looked really cute. C’mere.” Dean said.

He knew you couldn't stay even the least bit upset at him when he looked at you like that. You walked over to him and let him engulf you in his arms.

He whispered “I love you. I missed you.” into your ear. You couldn't resist breathing him in a little more than usual...you were just so glad he was safe.

“I love you too. I'm glad you guys are back.”

“Me too.”

You left Dean's embrace and asked “Do you guys want something to eat? I'm pretty sure we have spaghetti in the kitchen.”

“Yes!!” Sam yelled from the the library table. “I mean, uh, yeah that sounds great. Thanks Y/N.”

“You're welcome Sammy.” You giggled. “I know Dean always loves my spaghetti. How about you Cas?”

“That would be wonderful Y/N. Thank you very much.” Cas responded.

“Of course. Somebody has to take care of you goofs.” You smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on I'll help you.” Dean said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
